


Couch Potatoes

by monicakyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bonding, Friendship, Impala, OC, TARDIS - Freeform, has artwork!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicakyler/pseuds/monicakyler
Summary: Tardis and Impala have both been humans for a while.  One night, their hanging out watching TV together.  Some revelations occur.





	Couch Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This has artwork attached to it!
> 
> Also, Impala has some pretty weird thoughts through out the fic, but you have to understand that he is sheltered and something of the things he says or thinks may seem a little strange. But, it is canon compliant! I hope you won't hate him because of his ignorance of certain things.
> 
> Tardis has a weird way of looking at things too... You'll see!

"What's a TV?"

"You know what a TV is, Tardis."

"But  _why_  did humans invent them?" Tardis leaned her head back to try peaking over Impala's hulking shoulder. Her hair made Impala's neck itch and he tried flicking it off.

"The Doctor likes to look at the TV once in a while, but I don't understand it. What's so fascinating about starring at _this?"_

Impala hummed and tried to shift his shoulders to something more comfortable. He knew that Tardis didn't actually care about the answer. She was just bored and had been vocal about it for the past _hour._ They had decided to try doing something normal as humans and agreed TV was normal. 

So that's how they found themselves- cooped up in a motel room, sitting on the floor back-to-back supporting each others weight while Impala watched a crappy soap opera and Tardis faced away from it.  It was laughable when she explained why she wanted to face away from the TV.  "I want to see if a visual form of entertainment can be enjoyed by listening," she had explained.

Impala checked the clock over hanging the TV.  Sam and Dean Winchester were going to be back any time. Those two still didn't know their car could turn into a human nor did they know he frequented his human hours hanging around a time machine that possessed a woman that was supposed to be in a coma.

He hoped they would never find out and things could just stay this way.  There were days where he'd catch the boys walking around town while he was sneaking out to get food in his human form.  Even though Tardis didn't understand why Impala didn't want to do it, he had his reasons.  Something was holding him back and it was just-

Impala took a swig of his beer.

Tardis began to shift against his back. "Do you believe humans just find entertainment in not having to exercise their neural pathways to their full extent?"

"Look, don't try to over complicate it. Humans just dig this sort of thi- JESUS!”

His back support suddenly disappeared and Impala could feel himself falling back before he caught himself.  He looked up seeing his previous back rest now on her knees, pointing at the screen.  

"What do you call this?" she asked.

He glared at her, counting the ways he could run her over in his mind, then sat up.  "It's just some show Dean watches," he grunts.

Tardis made a noise in the back of her throat and concentrated on the screen. "...The human males seem very objectified in this film," she commented.

"Okay?" He glanced at her. "You don't think the chicks are? Because of...?"  He waves limply to the screen.

She scoffed. "No. The males are _clearly_ more the focus of this film." Bored, she turned to face away again, adjusting into their previous position, with their backs holding each other up. He adjusted with her, but his thoughts trailed over what she had just said.

He decided to ask, "Why do you think that?"

"Well... The women's focus' are on all the males, automatically making them the objects of the film." Her response could be felt vibrating through Impala's back. "The females draw the viewer's attentions to the supposedly attractive male doctors through their countless attempts to have romantic and sexual relations with them. Thus, the men are the ones that everyone focuses their attentions to, making them objectified in the film, no matter what gender the viewer might be."

Impala felt oddly uncomfortable after hearing this and felt it was time to switch channels.

For the next few minutes, Impala looked for a show (one that didn't make him think about shit he didn't want to think about). Tardis attempts at humming to fill the awkward silence. It's very of tuned.

Tardis stops. "Impala.  May I asked you something?"

"You don't have to ask."

"Right..."  She glanced over.  "...Does that mean I can ask-?"

"Just ask the question!"

"Alright then!"  There was a small pause.  "Do you think that, reflecting on Dean Winchester's obsession with Dr. Sexy MD, that your driver might have presuming intentions towards the males of his species?"

Impala stopped pressing buttons. His eyes got wide.

Tardis didn't notice and continued.  "I only ask because humans are fascinating in mating rituals and courtships, and it just seems to me like Dean Winchester really loves this type of show, not to mention the numerous websites he's left open on his laptop are not very subtle."

Was she implying...? Hell no! He practically raised the kid, dammit! He'd be a complete ass if he didn't know the boy was shooting at other targets!

Impala looked back up at the screen and saw his insistent channel changing had stopped on Dr. Sexy MD once again. A handsome face, with chiseled features, a scraggly beard and blue eyes filled the screen. He was professing his undying love to the woman in front of him, but his eyes were on the camera, looking out at Impala.

The man who was formerly a car felt very uncomfortable.

"That man looks a bit like the angel Dean is always with," Tardis observed.

The remote fell from Impala's hand.

Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more artwork of these two?  
> Follow the link and SCROLL DOWN!
> 
> https://bekah-basically.tumblr.com/tagged/tardisimpala


End file.
